1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent emergency signal transmission system using a mobile phone and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an intelligent emergency signal transmission system using a mobile phone capable of automatically transmitting emergency situation information and corresponding positional information to a specific mobile phone by allowing a user to register a specific voice with a mobile phone of the user having a voice recognition function and allowing the mobile phone to recognize the registered voice at the time of the occurrence of the emergency situation while recording the corresponding voice to perform a call connection to mobile phones in a plurality of called parties until the recorded voice is transmitted to the mobile phones in the plurality of called parties, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known, recently, with development of information and communication technologies, information providing technologies have been actively developed which provide, in real-time, information for various fields to a plurality of subscribers through at least one or more servers over a remote data communication network.
Based on this development, recently, a peripheral technology such as a cash memory extension technology for providing accurate information to the subscriber in a more rapid way, and information selection technology and a compression technology capable of accessing information according to a taste and preference of the subscriber in a more convenient way have been developed. In addition, the development of various contents and solutions thereof have also been conducted in accordance with above technologies.
Particularly, at the current time in which a capitalistic society has become highly developed and the accumulation of wealth for private property has become a very large personal concern, a protective service for the body of the individual and family is appropriately required.
In practice, the gap between the rich and the poor has deepened and the unemployment rate has increased, so the various violent crime rates have also increased and kidnapping, robbery and assault cases have rapidly increased.
Therefore, in the case of the occurrence of the robbery and kidnapping cases, a portable high voltage device or the like capable of suppressing the opposite party has come onto the market. However, when the user suppresses the opposite party using the portable high voltage device, significant bravery and quickness are required. Since the high voltage device is generally carried in a state in which the high voltage device is put into a handbag or the like, it is very difficult for the user to take out an article which is put into the handbag in a situation which involves a deadly weapon such as a knife.
In addition, the robbery, assault and kidnapping cases frequently happen to the elderly, babies, or women who are physically weak, and as such it is very difficult for the weak user to suppress the opposite party.
Further, in the case of failing in suppressing the opposite party in the robbery, assault and kidnapping cases, it causes the emotions of the opposite party to be stimulated, thereby having an adverse effect.
Therefore, recently, a security phone has appeared in which a GPS function is embedded and a remote server such as a server of a national police agency or a server of a security company is automatically informed of its owner's position and own emergency situation by operating a button. However, even in the case of the security phone, a mobile phone has to be directly operated. Therefore, in the situation which involves a deadly weapon such as a knife, it is difficult to operate a hot key of the mobile phone to transmit specific information.
In addition, a conventional security phone transmits the emergency situation to the server of the national police agency or the server of a security company. That is, if the emergency situation is transmitted to any one of the server of the national police agency and a server of a security company or a terminal, when communication is impossible or data transmission is impossible, for example, when a call connection is not performed, the emergency signal may not be transmitted.
In addition, in case in which there is a call connection with a telephone of the national police agency or a conventional telephone of a security company is performed by the operation of the hot key of the security phone, since the voice of a person in charge of the national police agency or a person in charge of the security company who is a called party is directly output through a speaker of the security phone, the robber or the kidnapper may also hear the corresponding voice.
Meanwhile, in a situation in which the call connection with the telephone of the national police agency or the conventional telephone of a security company is performed by the operation of the hot key of the security phone, when a volume of a microphone of the security phone has been adjusted to a lower level, the emergency voice data of a scene may not be properly transmitted to the called party.
Also, all mobile terminals including a conventional security phone may determine position data using a triangulation operation based on three base stations or determine positional information by receiving coordinate information from a GPS satellite in order to find the position where the emergency situation has occurred. An operation scheme based on the base stations may generate an error of hundreds of meters, and the method for finding the position using the GPS method may obtain a more accurate position than the position using the base stations, but in a position such as a building interior, a vehicle, or a subway, since the coordinate value may not be received from the GPS satellite, the position may not be determined.
Meanwhile, even though the emergency situation is informed to the telephone of the national police agency or a security company by the operation of the hot key of a conventional security phone, in a case in which mobilization personnel are far away from the scene, the danger in which an accident occurs is very high before the mobilization personnel arrives at the scene.